


It's too late for soup

by Asylum_fries



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adam is minor character, Fluff, Jesus is minor character, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor can't sleep so he texts Jude. Jude really wants to sleep and is not going to sneak out to see Connor. Connor has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too late for soup

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use the character type emojis as oposed to the actual modern ones since I don't really know if they show up on all phones or on computers and other devices. The timeline is a few days after the father's day brunch. Hope you like it please leave comments at the end.

Jude woke up too a loud noise. Jude had always slept really light, so Jesus was still snoring in the other bed. Jude checked his phone it did sound a little like the notification sound.

Yep, it was Connor. Jude yawned and opened the text from Connor. It just said babe I miss u and I can't sleep let's get soup.  
"What does that even mean" Jude thought he replied.

To Con: I miss u 2 but it's 3am and 2 late for soup go 2 bed

On the other hand all the way at Connor's house.

Connor couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what his dad said at the father's day brunch. Jude's dad didn't care if his son was gay, why couldn't Adam just be the same. Connor didn't want to cry himself to sleep. Connor didn't want to sleep at all. He could just go see Jude, yeah that's a great idea. So, Connor sent the text he was feeling like having soup, and who would turn down soup. A few minutes later he got the notification ding. Apparently, Jude would turn down soup.

(maybe Connor shouldn't have let Jude change the name in his contacts when they started dating, 3 heart emojis was too many) 

To my bf<3 <3 <3:  
Babe it's never 2 late 4 soup and I can't sleep

Jude replied to Connor within seconds. I'm trying 2 sleep and why soup??

Connor was baffled, why soup? What kind of question was that? But maybe it was a good sign.

To my bf<3 <3 <3: if u luv me u will get soup with me 3 am or not and i heard somewhere that soup is good 4 sleep

Back at the Adams Foster house

Jude was fully awake now just trying to tell Connor he wasn't going to sneak out and get soup with him.

Why was Connor so set on getting soup anyway, so Jude asked. The next reply had Jude smiling.

To Con: I doubt u actually heard that anywhere i do luv u but it's 3am I'm going to sleep c u l8r babe

Jude decided he would just turn off his phone, and what if Jesus woke up and told moms, moms would definitely get angry at Jude for sneaking out too see Connor. And after the disaster last time Jude wasn't going to sneak out just to see Connor, at least not for a while. Jude pulled up the covers and closed his eyes maybe he could still get in the remaining 4 hours before school.

At the Steven's Residence

Connor was disappointed, why wouldn't Jude just hang out with him 3am wasn't that late or rather early. 

To my bf<3 <3 <3: Jude pls

No reply, was Jude ignoring him?

To my bf<3 <3 <3: babe?

5 minutes pass

To my bf<3 <3 <3: jude babe come on it's soup  
To my bf<3 <3 <3: jude pls reply  
To my bf<3 <3 <3: ok fine it doesn't have to be soup  
To my bf<3 <3 <3: babe!  
To my bf<3 <3 <3: babe!!!!!!!!!!  
To my bf<3 <3 <3: baaaaabbbeee

Connor hatched a plan, but first he was getting soup.

Back in Jude and Jesus's room

Jude had only been sleeping for 20 minutes when he heard a tapping? Yes, it was definitely tapping. It was probably just a branch from the big tree near his window. The tapping kept going on, and was that his name? Jude had definitely heard his name. Jude pushed it off again it was probably just the wind. The tapping continued, Jude couldn't ignore it this time. How was Jesus still just snoring away? 

Jude went to his window and opened it. 

"Connor!" Jude whisper yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Connor stepped in.

"Before you get too angry hear me out, I brought soup." Connor said pointing at the brown bag he was carrying. Jude was glaring at him with his death stare. Connor continued "And um I kept thinking back to the father's day brunch which was making me kinda sad, so I couldn't sleep." 

Jude felt bad for Connor he didn't have an accepting family like Jude's. Jude had 2 moms and a dad who accepted Jude no matter what. Jude gave Connor a hug. 

"I'm still pissed at you for coming here at 3am, Jesus is right there." Jude pointed. "Just hand me some soup." Connor handed Jude a spoon and a warm Styrofoam bowl that had chicken soup in it. "You're such a dork you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but you love me so it doesn't matter." Jude gave Connor a peck on the lips and they continued drinking their soup.

Later that night (or technically morning)at the Stevens' house

Connor closed the door slowly making sure not to make a sound. As he was turning around he saw Adam wearing a robe holding a glass of water with his arms crossed. Adam cleared his throat.

"Young man where the hell were you at 4:30 in the morning?" Adam's voice still sleepy.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went on a walk."

"You're a terrible liar I hope you know that," Adam paused noticing Connor's clothes, "Did you go see Jude?"

"Um no why would I do that he's probably sleeping, dad don't be silly it's 4 am." Connor probably sounded a bit too much like he was joking, because Adam caught onto the lie.

"What were you and Jude doing?"

"Nothing, I wasn't with Jude." There really wasn't any use in Connor lying, but he tried anyway.

"Were you two... Um... Having... Or um being." Adam couldn't even say it.

"Dad, no, no we're 14 we just talked and had some soup." Adam decided as weird as it sounded to just believe Connor.

"Connor Zachary Stevens, I hope you're not lying, but you know better then to sneak out,especially after what happened last time, you're grounded for 2 weeks and no seeing Jude for a month." Connor groaned he kind of deserved it, but it was Adam's fault he couldn't sleep in the first place.

That morning at the Adams Foster dining table

Jude walked down the stairs, sleepy he and Connor had talked for about an hour and he still had to kick Connor out. Not literally of course, he just forced Connor to climb back down the tree.

Jude sat down and Jesus started talking. "Oh I had a really weird dream last night it was about Connor climbing up a tree carrying Harvey's 24 hour deli and then he snuck in and talked with Jude for a while."

Jude paled. "Hah, that sure is a weird dream." Jude added in another nervous laugh just to make it more realistic.

"Yeah, like Jude would ever give up sleep." Callie teased. Jude just glared. 

"Why is there a 24 hour deli who needs a deli all 24 hours?" Stef asked.

"I heard that soup is really good for sleep." Lena said.

"I doubt you really heard that." Stef laughed. Jude just tried to focus on not looking suspicious.


End file.
